Revenge's Daughter
by EllaNakamura
Summary: The Titan War is over and Camp Half-Blood is safe. Or is it? When a new demigod emerges, will the camp fall or will an enemy become a friend? My first fanfic so go easy on me!
1. Revenge's Daughter

**This is my first PJO fanfic. It takes place after the Titan War at Camp Half-Blood. A new demigod has emerged with a vengeance that has been growing for years. It's only a matter of time before she releases her anger that would serious damage.**

_"My daughter, it is time you go to the summer camp at the top of the hill. It is time you stop running and join the fight."_

I have been running for at least a mile now and I still can't shake the four hellhounds that have been chasing me from my hotel. I'm surprised that they haven't caught me yet. For monsters from the Underworld, they don't to seem to be chasing me to kill. Weird. Mother told me to head for the the camp at the top of the hill. At first I didn't know what in Hades she was talking about, but now I do. I can see a bunch of campers and Greek style buildings. If I live long enough I might be able to stay there... if they don't find out about me. If they did I wouldn't stay for long.

My saytr ran to the top of the hill before I did to tell them of my arrival in case of a situation like this. I haven't known him for long, in fact I ran into him on the way here. He said that he's been tracking my scent but could never pinpoint where i was at. _ Good. If goat boy had trouble following my scent then the other monsters would have some difficulty finding me too. _But it was to good to be true because there are four demon dogs straight from hell coming after me. _Great, just great. _Even if he can get them down here, it would be too late. Besides if they didn't get down here now they won't make it in time.

One of the hounds jump in front of me forcing me to stop. I did the only thing I could do, fight. "Let's do this", I yelled. The first hellhound jumped at me so I grabbed my dagger from my belt and swiped it across the neck. Immediately after the next one charged from behind me, forcing me to the ground. I had just enough time to roll onto my back and stab it in the eye before it bit my head off. It immediately disintegrated like the first. One down two to go. I easily overtook the third rhino dog, but the fourth got to me before I could get to it. It slashed its claws down my right shoulder, causing me to see black spots. Even though I couldn't see the wound I could tell the claws had poison in them because my veins felt like they were on fire. When it came to finally finish me off, an arrow sprouted from its side, causing it to writher in pain before finally turning into dust.

Most of the campers came down and scouted for more monsters, while the others gawked at me like I was Hercules. "What are you looking at. I could really use some help right about know", I yelled. They finally came down and brought up to the top of the hill. _'So this is what the camp looks like'_ I thought. Everybody tried to ask me questions like "How did you get here" or " Why were they following you", except for one boy. He had pale olive skin with almost black eyes. The only words he said before I finally fell unconcious was "Who are you?

_-line break-_

"Who is are you?" I said. "Who was that" Katie asked. "Why would I know. It's not like I know her." All though for some reason she looks like some one I've seen before... weird. "Hey Nico take her up here before anymore hellhounds come." "Travis" I yelled "help me out."


	2. Revealed

**Alright I just want to say that I need inspiration for the next chapter. Review PM whatever.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO (cause if I did I wouldn't be righting fanfiction would I?)**

-Ella's p.o.v.-

"Quiet, she's waking!"

"Where am I", I said. It took awhile to take in the scenery. A strawberry field to the north, west of that was woods, and standing out the most was the cabins. Bunches of them clustered in a U then a rectangle. I then realized that I was in the camp,_the camp_ surrounded by total strangers. I would've freaked out but a dull pain in my shoulder distracted me.

A centaur trotted over to me and asked how I got here? "My mother told me to come here. She said I would be safe", I replied. All of a sudden a sharp pain flared up on my shoulder causing me to let loose a scream. "My dear," the centaur said "will you let our healers tend to you wound?" I nodded reluctantly, not trusting myself to speak. It's moments like this where my luck would fail me. In more ways than one. They poured some nectar over my shoulder, but I saw confusion on their faces. Another poured more nectar down my shoulder, but still they were puzzled. "What's wrong?" I croaked. "Instead of healing completely," one started, "the wound scared." I didn't know if that was a bad thing or not, but they soon regained their composer and started to ask questions. It was the centaur who started.

"My dear, my name is Chiron. What is yours?" "My name is Ella Na-, Ella", I stammered. "Ella what?" the pale boy from earlier asked. This is an example of my luck-failures.

It took me several moments to gather up the strength to say, "My name is Ella Nakamura."

Everybody took an involuntary step back from me, staring in disbelief at what just occurred. _This is exactly what I was afraid of _I thought. While the others looked upon me in horror, Malcome ran up to me. It was good to see a familiar face. "Ella", he cheered. "We thought we lost you!" "You know her", said one of the girls said in disbelief. "Nooo she's a hobo from New Jersey of course I know her," exclaimed Malcome, "she's my sister."

As if they were they rehearsed it, many of my best friends came to my side and embraced me. Tracy, a daughter of Hecate asked me where Ethan was. I couldn't look at them. Every one of them looked up to him as much as I did which made it harder to keep myself from falling apart. He was as much as a big brother to them as he was to me. "He's dead", I whispered. They all froze in shock at what I just said. Then all of a sudden the children of the minor gods bowed shouting "Καιρό μπορεί αυτόζ βαοιλύει!"

"Your brother was Ethan?" someone called from the crowd behind me. Once I saw him, the only emotion that I felt was rage. It was Percy Jackson. The son of the sea god who defeated the Titans and was responsible for the death of my brother. As he approached, the air around me started to go down five, ten, twenty degrees. "Your brother was Ethan" he repeated. "Yes", I answered. My voice cold and unforgiving, matching my feelings toward him. "I'm so sorry", he said. He looked sincere enough but I didn't care. He's the reason my life is miserable, sad, and lonely. Without my brother, I was never at peace with myself. Without my brother I will never forgive him. "You should be", was all I said in a barely audible whisper.

"Well after that", Chiron paused looking for the right word "interesting note, I think Miss Ella could use a tour of camp. You will be staying?" I nodded in response. "I'll take her", Malcome suggested. "The rest of you, back to your activities", the old centaur said. I already knew this was going to be a long summer.

_-line break-_

"Where have you been", he asked. "Mostly running. Trying to find some old friends and to stay alive." He paused, but eventually stopped asking questions because he knew what I was going through must of been hard. Getting chased by a pack of hellhounds and finding your Nemesis on the same day doesn't leave one with a very fuzzy feeling. He showed me the cabins first. They each had numbers above the doors. The goddesses got even and the gods got odd numbers. There was a plain grey cabin, a forest with a door, and a black cabin. We stopped at a pretty plain cabin except for the broken wheel at the top of the door frame. I already knew who it belonged to. "Nemesis", I whispered. If only Ethan could see it know.

Next he showed me the volleyball court _boring_, the basketball court _better_, the arena where they practiced sword fighting and spear throwing _great_, and finally the amphitheater where the Apollo cabin led sing-a-longs. _Out of all the things this camp has, sing-a-longs were one of them_.

"Well that's it. After this there's going to be a campfire but you can stay in the cabin 'till then." I gave Malcome the biggest smile I could muster to tell him I was okay and that there was nothing to worry about. "See you soon", I said and walked into cabin 14.

**I need reviews because i have no idea on how to end the chapter. Also I need a new character. Be specific. Hair color, eye color, parent (minor or major), height, gender. PM it to me. Pleeeeeeease!**


	3. STOP SOPA

**GUYS WE HAVE TO STOP SOPA! IF YOU DON'T SIGN THE PETITION THEN FANART, ROLE PLAY, GOOGLE, YOUTUBE BECAUSE YOU CAN'T HAVE MUSIC IN THE BACKGROUND, INSTAGRAM, TUMBLR, FACEBOOK, TWITTER, EVEN FANFICTION! I HAVE ALREADY SIGNED THE PETITION AGAINST SOPA AND WE ONLY NEED ABOUT 24,000 MORE BY 9/30/13. COME ON GUYS THIS IS SERIOUS BECAUSE IF THIS PASSES EVERYTHING MY LIFE ON THE INTERNET (WHICH IS MY LIFE) WILL BE ILLEGAL. DO THE RIGHT THING.**

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF


	4. Awakened

**Guess what, I AM AWESOME WHICH IS WHY NONE OF YOU WILL EVER MEET ME! I am so lonely... anyway I got the new character I asked for but apparently he was already used so Jason (not Roman but Greek) will need some tweaks.**

**JBOSS1012: When I asked for a new character I didn't mean one from your own story. I'm still going to add him, but next time don't that!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, just my own OC.**

_-Nico's p.o.v.-_

Usually I would just stay in my cabin or wander in the woods but I can't stop thinking about Ella.

I mean it's not like I like her or anything it's just that she looks so familiar.

Anyway I was heading up to the Big House to see if Chiron could let me borrow the camp van so I could head out into the city.

I'm doing this because I have a major headache and I don't want to shadow travel.

As soon as I got to the front porch my headache got worse. It went from a dull throb to a sharp pain stabbing at my brain.

Then it just went away.

But as it did I could hear yelling from the arena, a lot of.

Mixed in the yelling were clangs of metal, the sound of a body hitting the ground, and a girl with black hair running into the woods.

As soon as I heard the thud I ran over there to see if anyone died.

_'Clarisse finally snapped and got someone' _I thought. We all knew this would happen some day.

_-line break-_

"What in Hades happened to you Percy?" I asked.

There in front of me was a freaked out Percy laying on the ground, which was very unlike himself (except for the time when he accidently lost Annabeth's favorite teddy bear and she chased for the entire day).

"I came over to practice and I saw Ella so I asked if I could practice with her since she took a whole pack of hellhounds on her own." he said.

"Are you crazy," I yelled, "she clearly hates your guts and you come up to her when she has a sword? Don't remember how she acted towards you when she saw you?"

"No- I mean I wasn't thinking! So we were sparring for a couple minutes when she started to press me harder as if we were fighting for real."

"Next thing I knew I was laying on the ground with a sword pressed against my throat."

He rubbed his throat as if he could still feel the cool tip of the blade.

"That doesn't explain the yelling." I said.

"That was me", he started, "after I fell. I asked why she was pressing me so hard and she said she had 'unfinished business' with me."

"Do you have to pick a fight with everybody at camp?" I said, although I wished I didn't.

After that I walked away because being near that much stupidity can be contagious and trust me, that is something you do **_not_ **want to catch.

Luckily I was to far a away to hear whatever lame excuse he had this time.

_-line break-_

"Anyone here?" I yelled.

_-snap- _"Who's there?"

"No one of any importance." said the voice behind me.

I turned around to see Ella staring straight into my face.

Being the son of Hades and spending most of my time in the Underworld you'd think you would get used to some freaky stuff but this girls ninja skills were just, well, freaky.

"Where did you come from?" I sqeaked. "Wasn't it you who ran from the arena?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?!" she yelled. "Sorry, sorry!" I said, edging farther back from her"

Ella sighed, "It's not your fault. Just a bit steamed. You have no idea what I've been through these past few years."

"Actually", I started, "I do."

"Come on", I said to her, "sit while I tell you a story."

**Okay I know I have taken a while to upload this but I have been busy and I also need some ideas because my original plan totally changed. Viva la Vida. (That's how you end a story.)**


End file.
